Jango Fett
See also 75107 Jango Fett. Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' |Variations =Original Variation Redesigned Santa Suit |Accessories = WESTAR-34 Twin Weapons Helmet Jetpack Rangefinder |Years = 2002, 2005-2007, 2011, 2013, 2016-2017 |Appearances = 7153 Jango Fett's Slave I 75015 Corporate Alliance Tank Droid 75023 Star Wars Advent Calendar 65153 Jango Fett's Slave I with Bonus Cargo Case 2851070 Jango Fett Pen 1713 Pen Jango Fett }} Jango Fett is a minifigure based on the Star Wars bounty hunter of the same name. He has appeared in four LEGO sets over the years and has been a playable character in all four LEGO Star Wars video games, although save data from the first game must be available to the console to play as him in the second. Description ;Original Version Jango Fett has violet legs and arms, with brown hips and black hands. His torso is dark grey with light grey armour printing on it. Under his grey and blue helmet is a mostly black head with printing of a face on one side. Without his helmet, a black hairpiece is meant to be fitted on. The helmet has a T-shaped opening in the middle so that, when placed on the black head, it becomes a T-shaped visor. Around the T-slit are blue markings with grey around that. The helmet is connected to a jetpack, which reduces the side-to-side movement of the helmet to zero. Jango also comes with twin blasters representing his signature WESTAR-34 blaster pistols. ;2013 Redesign Version Jango wears a silver helmet that has a black T-visor that is surrounded by blue. His head (the same as the 2010 and 2012 Boba Fett variant's) has a smirk, a five o'clock shadow, and two scars; one next to his right eye and another over his left. He wears a silver jetpack. His torso is dark grey with the front having his silver Mandalorian armour printing, and a brown utility belt. The back of his torso features the continuation of his utility belt and a large silver plate covering most of his back. Jango's arms are sand blue and his hands navy blue. His legs and hips are also sand blue and feature a thin brown straps below his utility belt that connect to blaster holsters. Jango has silver armour in the front of his legs and two silver kneepads. ;Santa Version Fett's variation in the Advent Calendar has him wearing a silver, black and blue helmet that he also wears in his other 2013 appearance. His head (which is the same as the 2013 Variant) nas a smirk, a five o'clock shadow, and a scar next to his right eye and a scar over his left eye. His torso is completely red with his 2013 armour in red with a white collar around his neck, small presents in his utility belt and holly leaves and berries on his right breast. His legs are completely red. Video Game Variants .]] Jango Fett appeared in ''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game. He was the main enemy in Episode II's Chapter 1 and Chapter 3. After completing these levels, Jango Fett could be purchased at Dex's Diner and then used as a playable character in any level in Free Play mode. In the game, he has the ability to jump, grapple, use his jetpack, and fire his two blasters. ]] In LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy, he could be used as a playable character in Free Play Mode, if the player has a previous game save from LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game and if the player enables characters from the first game to be used in the Extras Menu. Jango has some extra abilities in this game, such as being able build objects, dodge blasters, punch and kick enemies close to him, as well as having the ability to throw a thermal detonator, access bounty hunter panels and when the power brick "use bounty hunter rockets" is purchased, fire a homing rocket from the top of his jetpack. He also appears in LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga, with the same abilities and appearance as found in LEGO Star Wars II. A version of Jango Fett made an appearance in 2011 in LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars, first appearing in the prequel mission, then later able to be unlocked as a playable character. Jango's appearance in this game is not based on any currently released minifigure, instead, it is similar in construction and design to the Mandalorian minifigure, with a separate helmet and jetpack, grey helmet with dark blue and sand blue markings, and a primarily sand blue body with grey armour plates. He also has a rangefinder attached to the right-hand side of his helmet. His pistols have also been changed to a piece that more closely resembles his WESTAR-34 blaster pistols. Fett has similar abilities in this game as he did in the previous two. Background Jango Fett was a human male born on Concord Dawn, where his family was killed by the Death Watch, a splinter group from the legendary True Mandalorians. Alone and afraid, Jango was adopted by Jaster Mereel, the leader of the Mandalorians. When Jaster's second in command, Montross, betrayed him to the Death Watch in a trap ending with Mereel's death, Jango Fett rose to become the leader, or Mand'alor, himself. When the last of the True Mandalorians were massacred on Galidraan, framed by the Death Watch and attacked by Jedi, Fett, after killing six Jedi singlehandedly and escaping, decided to become a bounty hunter. using Jaster's old Starfighter, which he named Jaster's legacy, he took on many missions, quickly earning a reputation as the galaxy's deadliest bounty hunter. Some of his more notable jobs were the attempted assassination of Padmé Naberrie and tracking Deathsticks to the Bando Gora cult. During the latter mission, he acquired his second ship: a heavily armed prototype Starfighter he named the Slave I. Jango made several heavy modifications to the ship, turning it from a police ship as it was originally designed to the bounty hunter ship it would become. After being recruited by Count Dooku, Fett became the template from which all of the Clone Troopers were made. One clone was adopted by Jango as his son, named Boba Fett who was altered from the rest of the clones, having the accelerated growth hormone and the unconditional obedience factor removed. Boba, in his time, would later become the most successful Bounty Hunter in the galaxy, just like his father. At the Battle of Geonosis, Jango died at the hands of Jedi Master Mace Windu, who decapitated him in the Geonosian Arena with his purple bladed lightsaber, leaving his son Boba to inherit his ship, armour, and legacy. Lego.com Description Gallery of Variants Appearances * 7153 Jango Fett's Slave I (Original) * 75015 Corporate Alliance Tank Droid (2013 Redesigned) * 75023 Star Wars Advent Calendar (Santa) * 65153 Jango Fett's Slave I with Bonus Cargo Case (Original) * 75191 Jedi Starfighter with Hyperdrive Booster Ring (Redesign) Pen Appearances * 2851070 Jango Fett Pen * 1713 Pen Jango Fett Video Game Appearances * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy (From LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game save file only) * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars * LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens (From Prequel Trilogy DLC Pack) * LEGO Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga Movie Appearances * LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace * ''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales'' Gallery Jango Fett 2.jpg|Jango without his helmet Jangofail.png Jango.png|Jango Fett with his flamethrower in a cutscene of LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Bobajango.png|With Boba Fett Maceicecream.png|Jango with his son and Mace Windu Lama_su_with_jango_fett.jpg|Jango with Taun We Thebattleofalifetime.png|Jango's death in LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Screen_Shot_2013-02-11_at_12.19.04_PM.png|Jango's 2013 redesign with his helmet removed Jango3.png|Another view of the 2013 redesign AnakinToTheRescue.jpg|Jango Fett in the upper right-hand corner in the book "Anakin To The Rescue" JangoFett.png|Appearance in LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens See Also * 8011 TECHNIC Jango Fett * Boba Fett * Zam Wesell * Clone Trooper Category:Star Wars minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2002 Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones